


An Icy Reunion

by ShiTiger



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck Rockgut has finally captured the Red Squirrel and is taking him back to HQ.  But first... Off to NewFakePlacesBurg in the North!  But super secret agent Nigel isn't about to let “his” target get taken in by another penguin.  Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> (set after episode “Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan”)

Red glared over his shoulder at the two penguins arguing loudly at the back of the cave.  He gave his ropes another tug, twisting his arms behind him so he could use his jagged nails to saw at them. 

“British HQ had me tracking The Red Squirrel for years.  I'm not letting you take him in without me,” Super Secret Agent Nigel argued loudly, flippers crossed over his chest in indignation. 

 "Yeah, well I've been tracking Red just as long as you have.  And I spent 47 YEARS in hiding to do it.  If anyone deserves to take him in, it's me,” Buck Rockgut stated, refusing to back down. 

 “I spent 47 years living the deep, undercover life to track him.  Crumpets, doilies, nancy-cat stuff...” the Brit continued, waving his flippers in the air. 

 “Sorry, _princess_.  Red's mine.  You'll have to go home empty-handed,” Buck announced.

 “Why, you over-stuffed, pig-headed...”

 Meanwhile, Red had his good eye trained on the blizzard raging outside the cave.  If he could manage to escape and make it to the nearest city, he could easily slip away from the flightless birds.  It was making it through the snow that would be difficult.  Squirrels just weren't made for this type of weather. 

 The crimson-furred mammal resisted the urge to roll his single eye at the silly argument continuing behind him.  Honestly, he was getting too old for this.  Maybe it was finally time to retire.  But there was a little ache inside of him at the thought of disappearing without a trace again.  Perhaps he'd gotten too accustomed to having the two penguins chasing his fluffy tail all these years. 

 

**“Red's mine!”**

 

  **“I have as much right to him as you!”**

 

 _~Oh, give it a rest.  You're making my ears ache~_ The squirrel felt one of the ropes snap, and glanced at the penguins to make sure they were still occupied.  Perfect.  Not that it wasn't fun to have them both together like this, but he'd prefer if _they_ were the ones tied up at his mercy.  Maybe next time. 

 ***

Nigel gave the American soldier his best glare, refusing to back down.  _~Stubborn Americans.  If he'd stop being so gullible and running off to fake places like this, then we could have had Red locked up at HQ by now.  Red?~_

 “You idiot!  Red has slipped away!”  The British agent pushed past Buck and scanned the cave for clues.  The sliced rope told him everything he needed to know.  Squaring his shoulders, he headed out into the snow without even bothering to see if the American was following him. 

 “He couldn't have gotten far,” Buck stated, following closely behind the spy.

  _~What exactly is Red planning to do in this weather?  It's barely fit for a penguin, much less a squirrel~_

 “There he is!” Buck raced past him, nearly pushing him off his feet.  Nigel bit back a snappy remark and followed, catching sight of a streak of crimson amidst the white landscape. 

 The squirrel glanced back toward them, then darted to the side and headed down a sloping hill.  Soon all they could see was his bright red tail through the blinding snow howling in their faces. 

 ***

 Buck's head snapped up as a loud **CRACK** filled the air.  Diving onto his belly, he threw himself in the direction he'd last seen The Red Squirrel.  A black pit seemed to have opened in the snow.  A lake, perhaps – yes, they must be on a lake of some kind. 

 Without a second thought, the soldier dived into the opaque liquid, searching the darkness for any signs of his foe. 

 ***

 Nigel came to a quick stop a foot away from the broken ice.  No point in both of them diving in.  Hopefully the American knew what he was doing. 

  _~We're not far from the cave.  If Buck makes it back with Red, we can still hide out there until the storm passes~_

 The spy had no doubt that Buck would make it back alive; it was Red he was worried about.  Death by drowning or severe hypothermia - those were all quite possible for a small, warm-blooded mammal in this weather. 

 The other penguin suddenly re-surfaced for a gulp of air before diving underneath the icy water again. Dread began to fill the spy's stomach as he waited.

 ***

 Finally, something crimson was pushed out of the water.  Nigel darted forward and yanked the sopping wet creature further from the dark hole.  The American penguin leaped from the water and rushed over to join the pair. 

 The mammal was silent, laying as limp as death on the ice.  Nigel quickly checked the squirrel over and was shocked to actually find a pulse.  It was faint, but it was there.  If they didn't get him to the cave quick, he'd freeze to death. 

 “I've got him.”  Buck leaned down and easily hefted the mammal's bony body into his arms.  Nigel followed swiftly behind as they made their way back up the slope toward their only source of shelter. 

 ***

 “We're going to need to warm him up the old fashioned way,” Buck decided, setting the limp, red body onto the cave floor.  Outside, the blizzard continued its assault, sending a frigid gust of wind into their small sanctuary. 

 “I agree.  I doubt HQ would appreciate us returning with a dead squirrel...” Nigel stared down at the unconscious body at his feet, before meeting the soldier’s gaze.  _~This is definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever considered doing~_

 Buck laid down first, wrapping his flippers around the mammal until the squirrel's red back was flush against his chest feathers.  “Anytime, hippy.”

 Nigel swallowed yet another witty response _(now was not the time)_ and slid down to the frigid ground.  Quickly, he wrapped his own flippers around the smaller animal's drenched form and cuddled close enough to feel his enemy's nose press into his chest.  A wave of relief swept over the spy as he felt his chest feathers sway as the squirrel breathed gently against him. 

 “Now we play the waiting game.” Buck's red eyes peered directly into Nigel's soft green ones, their flippers almost touching as they pressed the crimson-furred rodent between them.  Eventually the squirrel's shivers began to subside, his breathing becoming more regulated. Neither penguin wanted to admit aloud the mutual thought running through their heads.  _~What if Red never wakes up?~_


	2. Flashes of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Thoughts}

**_Narrator:_ ** _They say that when you are dying, your life flashes before your eyes.  For the Red Squirrel, that was exactly what was happening._

* * *

“Rudy!  Francis!  Time for dinner!”

The two young squirrels sat up in the grass, turning their heads toward their mother's familiar voice. 

 “Wait!  Let's have one more quick race before we eat,” Rudy urged, inwardly knowing his little brother could be persuaded to stay out a little longer. 

 “But mom will be mad,” Francis began, eyeing the setting sun in the distance. 

 “No, she won't.  Come on.  Just a little race to the **bench** ,” Rudy insisted, pointing to the lone park bench at the end of the grassy field.  The younger red squirrel gave it a concerned look, but it was late enough in the day that not many giants were stomping down the path next to it. 

 “Well... just one little race.  But if I win, I get your best acorn,” Francis stated, getting into position. 

 “Fine.  If I win, I get **YOUR** best acorn,” Rudy agreed, hunkering down next to his younger sibling. 

  Three

 Two

 One!

 Off they went.  Two large, bushy red tails streaked across the field.  Nearer and nearer, the dark, man-made structure beckoned them.  With a burst of speed, Francis darted ahead, paw outstretched toward the goal.  “I win!”

  **SNAP!**

 Rudy jolted to a stop, fear paralysing his body as the cage closed around them.  An arm's length away, Francis cradled his injured paw to his chest and stared wide-eyed at the giant legs outside the bars of their prison. 

 “ _That's the last of them.  Good thing too.  These rodents are way too fast for their own good,”_ the human commented aloud to his partner. 

  _“Let's get them shipped off to Siberia then.  Talk about easy money.  The police barely notice us, and those Russians pay a pretty penny for new experiments,”_ the other human stated.

 “Rudy... I'm scared,” Francis whispered, ears drawn back against his skull. 

 Rudy jolted from his fear and made his way carefully toward his little brother, curling around him gently.  “It'll be okay, Fray.  It'll be okay...”

 The pair squeezed closer as the cage was hefted from the ground and tossed into the back of a van.  The brothers watched their home disappear as the door closed and they were left huddled in the darkness. 

 ***

 Rudy opened his eyes, his head pounding as he struggled onto all fours.  Glancing around his small cage, the squirrel chattered in alarm the moment he realized his younger brother was missing.  

  _“Another injured specimen.  Hardly worth our time,”_ a white-coated woman announced, her green eyes glaring at a familiar squirrel in the cage next to him. 

  **“Francis?”**

**“Rudy!”**

  The older squirrel made his way slowly to the side of the cage where he could better see his little brother.  “Don't worry, Francis.  We'll get out of here.” 

  _“We would always advance it to the Radioactive Substance Testing Wing,”_ an older man in a white coat commented, marking something off on his clipboard.

  _“Yes.  At least we will get some use out of it before it expires.  Ship the other to the animal holding area.  We'll start tests on him first thing tomorrow,”_ the female instructed. 

 Rudy could barely understand a word the humans were saying, but it seemed like they were going to be separated.  The older squirrel could only watch as Francis' cage was removed from the room. 

 ***

 “Hey, new kid!”

 Rudy unfolded from his huddle and turned his head in the direction of the voice.  A rather large monkey, a chimp perhaps, sat in a cage nearby, watching him with his one good eye (the other swollen shut). 

 “Where are you from, kid?” the chimp asked. 

 “Um... Central Park.  I think it's in a place called New York,” the squirrel answered timidly. 

 “You're a bit far from home.  Welcome to _Hell_ on Earth, kid,” the larger mammal smirked, revealing mangled teeth. 

 “My brother... he hurt his arm.  The humans took him somewhere else.” Rudy hunkered down under the chimp's cold stare. 

 “Probably Radioactive Testing.  That's where they send every animal that outlives its usefulness.  He'll be dead soon enough.”  The chimp's gaze softened a bit. 

 Rudy reached behind his back and pulled his soft, red tail into his arms.  All he could do was curl up in the cage and mourn for his brother.

 ***

 When a squirrel goes missing, the family will mourn for a few days, then get on with their lives.  That was just how they were.  Rudy and Francis were no different.  With Francis injured and taken to a dangerous place, Rudy's squirrel mind easily moved him into the mourning period.  And from that, a normal acceptance of nature.  Animals were born, lived, then died.  That was it.  What was dead, was dead.  It was time to move on.

 Although in Rudy's case, it wasn't like he could actually go anywhere.  The next few years were spent under the watchful eye of the human scientists.  His progress seemed to excite them, and he found himself outliving his cell-mates. 

 It wasn't until a few years after his capture that Rudy felt a familiar ache return to his chest.  The squirrel figured it was a _side-effect_ of the new drug they were giving him.  A certain cognitive _enhancement drug that seemed to be changing his thinking patterns._

 Memories of his brother and family returned to him, making him long for those crisp mornings in the park.  The serum made his head ache, his muscles twitch, and his heart pound, but worst of all - it made him hunger for the outside world once more.  The day-to-day lab routine became excruciatingly long and tediously boring.  Rudy would watch the clock tick away above his cage, counting the minutes in his head to keep himself occupied.  When that, too, became duller than lead, he moved on to attempting to learn more about the humans holding him captive. 

 ***

 When the rescue finally came, Rudy felt like a piece of himself was being left behind in the lab.  Or perhaps he was feeling yet another connection to his long-dead brother.  Either way, he pushed it down and followed the mice through the air vents until they made it outside the now-burning facility. 

 “What about the others?” Rudy asked, glancing down at the nearest mouse.

 “The Count gave us specific orders.  Unlock the cages, then leave.  Anyone who makes it out deserves to live,” the little rodent answered. 

 Rudy said nothing more as they watched the fire burn through the building in the distance.  He felt a small pang inside his heart for the other animals, but it was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure of watching the humans scurry around like bugs.  They deserved this. 

 His thoughts were broken as several animals from the lab bounded up to their small group.  Anton the lynx, Katya the fox, and Yakov the boar.  It seemed that the other animals had either perished in the fire or run away like cowards.  Good riddance. 

 The mouse leader turned to the rescued group, eyeing them with very little fear.  He was unusually brave for one of his kind.  But then, Rudy wasn't like other squirrels anymore. 

 “Our master, **Count Victor von Sova** , invites you back to his lair.  He will train you to your full potential, and one day you will be able to get your revenge on the humans who kept you captive,” the mouse stated, waiting for an answer.

 “Pft.  The building is burning to the ground, and the humans are running scared.  I am simply pleased to no longer be locked up.”  The lynx turned away from the group and loped off without another word. 

 “I, too, must decline your offer.  I have a mate and kits that may still be alive.  Give my thanks to your esteemed master.” The vixen flickered her tail and made her way into the wilderness, leaving only the squirrel and boar behind. 

 The boar gave a loud snort, pawing at the ground with his hooves.  “I'm not really into this training business.  If another one of those stinky humans tries to get me, I'll gouge them with my tusks and be done with it.” 

 The mice turned to the remaining animal as the boar plodded away.  Rudy stared back at them with his good eye (the other was an artificial nightmare the humans had surgically implanted). 

 “Fine, follow us.  But I will warn you now that The Count is not a bird to be taken lightly.  If you can't survive his testing, you'll be his dinner,” the mouse leader squeaked, leading the way through the snow. 

 ***

 “Are you not afraid, little rodent?” The giant, grey owl towered over him, wings spread menacingly.  The gloom of the cave only enhanced his terrifying image.

 Rudy straightened his shoulders, refusing to flinch away from the glinting golden eyes of the predator.  “I doubt you would have gone through the trouble of freeing me just to have a snack.”

 “You are quite brave for a squirrel,” the owl observed, wings flowing down to his sides as he eyed the little mammal in front of him. 

 “I've been a human experiment for years.  If you are truly offering me an opportunity to have my revenge, then I will serve you,” the squirrel stated. _`Yes... I will serve you **until** I am able to strike out on my own~_

 “Very well then. **I am _Count Victor von Sova_**.  What's your name, boy?” the ageing owl asked, leaning down until beak and muzzle nearly touched.

 “Rudy... No, **my name is _Red_**.  Just Red,” the crimson-furred mammal announced, flicking his tail back and forth with a smirk.  After all, Rudy belonged to the past.  Red couldn't live there anymore.  He was too different.  This was a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of Red's back-story.


	3. Mad Science

_(Red is still unconscious, his memories flowing even more quickly through his mind)_

* * *

It wasn't so bad.  If anything, it was better than the human lab.  At least here he could properly learn from a well-known avian scientist.  A mad scientist, but a scientist never-the-less.  And learn he did.  The owl might have been a terror to his underlings, but once the squirrel had proven to be an equally-capable scientist himself, the pair often spent their days hatching evil schemes, designing and engineering ingenious devices in the lab, and discussing philosophy.  The Count had a **passion** for philosophy.

***

Red knew exactly where the little penguin was hiding.  Silly flightless birds... There were cameras hidden all over the warehouse.  Still, this gave him a chance to play a little before he rejoined Victor in the main control room - with the little penguin as his **prisoner** , of course.

 ***

 A few years later, Red found himself venturing out on his own as an evil scientist.  Of course, being known as an evil scientist meant you'd likely have to dodge the penguin military in whatever country you happened to be in.  For birds that were supposed to only live in Southern Hemisphere, they sure got around well. 

He was used to Super Secret Agent Dylan and his little up-and-coming protégé, Nigel, chasing his tail. Agent Dylan was The Count's _nemesis_ , after all. Their relationship was likely more than just evil villain and super spy, considering the looks the two old birds gave one another when they thought Nigel and Red weren't looking. But ever since Red had decided to return to American, he'd found other groups of penguins trying to counter his evil schemes.

One group in particular had his attention.  Their weapon's expert, **Buck Rockgut** , was just too much fun to tease.  

***

 After Count Victor von Sova's retirement, Red found himself **Penguin Enemy Number One.**   It made life interesting for the rodent now known to the world as **_‘The Red Squirrel.’_**

***

 Run, Dash, Run, Dash, Hide, Dash!

  _~His team gets offed in a freak accident, and suddenly Buck's gone rogue.  Stupid penguin became a bounty hunter and now he's after **me!** ~_

 ***

 “You're new to Central Park, aren't you?” The brown-furred squirrel cocked his head to the side and smiled at the eye-patch-wearing squirrel next to him in the tree. 

 “Not really.  I've just been gone a very long time.”  Red barely paid any attention to the young squirrel.  After all, Buck was still hot on his tail. _~I am getting so tired of all this running.  Maybe if I stay put and hide for a while, then the penguin will finally give up and leave me alone~_

 ***

 “I've done it.  I've finally invented a machine that will turn me into one of those hairless apes.  Now I can get my **REVENGE!** ”

 ***

 “Mr. Red.  I have a call on line one for you,” the secretary's silky voice came through the phone's speaker. 

 A tall businessman with copper-red hair swiveled his chair away from the wall-to-wall window of his top floor office to eye the phone with his single, good eye. 

 “Thank you, Sally.  Please send up a cappuccino and an acorn tart,” the man requested, his smooth, Russian-accent filling the nearly-empty room. 

 “Right away, sir.”

 ***

 “World-renowned businessman and inventor, Mr. Red, will be at the Central Park Zoo today with New York's Parks Commissioner, Pervis McSlade.  Mr. Red has made countless donations to improve and protect Central Park,” the grey-haired anchorman adjusted his notes and smiled at the camera.

 “Rich, successful, an animal-rights activist, AND SINGLE?  He's a dream come true, ladies.” Bonnie Chang's next words were interrupted as the TV shut off with the click of a button. 

 “Ah, human women.  A shame I have no interest in the _female_ gender.”  Mr. Red adjusted his tie in the mirror and made his way out of his penthouse suite.  It wouldn't do to be late, especially if he wanted to check out the Zoo's new penguin exhibit.

 ***

 “They thought **Fred** was The Red Squirrel?  How silly.  But they were kind enough to take care of Buck Rockgut for me.  Now I can move around freely without him on my tail,” the crimson-furred squirrel chuckled from deep within his secret lair. 

 ***

 “What's this?  Agent Nigel, all grown up and looking rather dashing, if I must say so myself.  He tracked me all the way to Central Park?  I'm flattered.  And best of all, those silly penguins are convinced he's nothing more than little Private's bumbling uncle.  This is going to be quite amusing.”

 ***

 “Special Agent Buck Rockgut is my brain-washed sleeper agent.  Perfect.  I can get those penguin commandos back for all the trouble they caused me,” The Red Squirrel chuckled, rubbing his paws together in anticipation. 

 ***

 “Just as soon as I bring down penguin enemy number 2, White Widow!” Buck announced.

  _~You have got to be kidding me!  How did they manage to foil my evil plan AND capture me?!~_

 “She's in... NewFakePlacesBurg,” Private lied. 

  _~Buck can't possibly fall for it again...~_

 “GWAK!”

  _~Never mind.  He's still an idiot~_

 ***

  _~Now, while those two are arguing, I can slip away!~_

 ***

  _~Water? So dark.  So wet... Can't breathe...~_

 ***

  _ _~It's warm.  Smells interesting.  Fishy, spicy, musky - **familiar** ~_  
_


	4. Hold Me Close

Neither penguin wanted to admit aloud that their mutual enemy's unconscious state worried them.  So they filled the silence with half-hearted arguments over who truly had the right to take The Red Squirrel in - if he survived, of course. 

 “I've known him longer than you.  Do you know how many offers I've had to decline just so that I could keep up my undercover guise to track him down?” Nigel grumbled, green eyes focused on the penguin across from him.

 “Pah.  A nancy-cat like you?  A real woman would want someone strong and manly to defend her egg,” Buck argued, his flippers instinctively tightening around the mammal in his arms. 

 “I'll have you know that I've had quite a few offers.  I doubt you could say the same,” the spy answered.

 “Hah.  Shows what you know.  I had quite a few ladies after me, back when my teammates and I were protecting the Detroit Zoo,” the weapon's expert stated.

 “Now why would a _manly_ penguin like you reject so many lovely ladies to chase after a squirrel?” Nigel raised an eyebrow at the American.

 “Same reason you would, nancy-cat,” Buck answered.

 “I doubt that,” the spy commented without thinking.

 “And what's what supposed to mean?” Red eyes were focused on the uptight British penguin.

 “Nothing at all,” Nigel lied, refusing to elaborate.  Neither penguin spoke, both clearly lost in their thoughts.

 “Couldn't **resist** his bushy, red tail, could you?” Buck's voice broke the awkward silence.  The spy couldn't hold in a shocked gasp, his eyes going wide at the American's words. 

 “I should have known.  Red seemed a bit too familiar with a penguin's body when we first hooked up,” the weapon's expert chuckled.

 “You too?” Nigel blinked, eyeing the other bird up and down. 

 “I've been around the block with him a few times,” Buck admitted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. 

 “Discussing a person while he's unconscious.  And you _wonder_ why you are both single?” a raspy voice broke into the discussion.  Nigel and Buck exchanged startled, almost relieved looks, before focusing their attention on the now-conscious squirrel snuggled between them.

 “I don't recall you ever settling down either, Red,” Buck grumbled, refusing to let his relief show in his voice.

 “Ha.  Have you seen zee normal squirrels?  Most of them _barely_ have the sense to prepare for the winter, much less keep up an  intelligent conversation.  I simply cannot be bothered with lowering myself to that level,” Red exclaimed, exhaustion seeping through his voice.

 “I don't think I've ever heard you refer to yourself as abnormal,” Nigel commented, absentmindedly stroking the drying red fur under his flippers. 

 “You think I just decided to perform dangerous eye surgery on myself all those years ago?  Use that brain of yours; I know you have one.  What do most evil geniuses have in common?” Red tilted his head up and fixed the green-eyed penguin with a hard stare. 

 “Electronic parts?” Buck guessed, waiting for an answer.

 Nigel watched the squirrel roll his good eye and sigh, a deep frown on his buck-toothed face.  The spy examined his old lover's mechanical eye curiously, thinking hard about Red's unexpected question. 

 “You don't mean...” Nigel pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared down at the chilled squirrel in shock.

 “What?  Clue me in here,” Buck's eyes darted back and forth between the other two animals. 

 “ _Animal experimentation_ ,” Nigel whispered, unable to hide a disgusted shiver. 

 “WHAT?” Buck sat up as well, beak hanging open at the other penguin's words.

 “Give the flightless birds a prize,” Red's voice dripped with sarcasm.  With the two birds out of his personal space, the squirrel now had enough room to flick his tail over his body, his arms pulling the fluffy appendage close for both warmth and comfort. 

 “That's just... sick,” Buck exclaimed, looking disturbed by the suggestion.

 “What happened to you, Red?” the spy asked, unable to keep his curiosity under wraps. 

 “I don't recall saying it was story-time,” the villain grumbled, refusing to look up at the penguins. 

 “If you could go back and **stop** the experiments, would you do it?” Nigel continued, uncertain as to why he was pushing the issue. 

 The Red Squirrel hid his frown with the soft fur of his tail, his thoughts drifting back to his past.  It was a truly interesting question.  If he could somehow have stopped the humans from capturing him and his brother, then they both would have grown up and died as regular, unchanged squirrels.  Francis would still be alive, but Red couldn't imagine having to live his life as Rudy, the average squirrel.  To never know the **joys** of planning and experimentation, the _thrill_ of the chase, the  satisfaction gained by the completion of a project...

 “You talk too much.  Lay down, I am freezing here,” the squirrel ordered, yanking the pair down so that he was once again snuggled between their warm bodies.

 Nigel kept his beak shut, easily guessing that his question had hit a nerve with the rodent.  Perhaps Red would answer him someday. 

 “We're still taking you in, Red,” Buck grumbled, laying his beak on the mammal's shoulder.

 “And I will still be attempting to escape, but I am too tired to bother right now.  So stop with the beak flapping and sleep.  That means you too, Nigel.  Spies think too much.” Red's eye narrowed up at the British penguin until the bird finally settled down with a sigh.

 As the squirrel's breath evened out, the penguins found themselves drifting off to sleep as well. 

 ***

 Nigel opened his eyes, expecting to see red fur.  Instead, Buck's harsh face glared back at him.  Tied as tightly together as they were, the penguins could only strain their heads to the side to look for their missing captive. 

 Sure enough, Red came scurrying back into the cave, brushing the snow off his shoulders as he stood up straight.  His single eye narrowed at the pair, an amused grin spreading on his lips.  “The weather has cleared and it is now safe enough for a proper escape.  Although... I must thank you for _saving_ my life and keeping me **warm** through the night.”

 “We'll get out of these ropes eventually, Red,” Buck growled, struggling in vain to get loose.  All he ended up doing was rubbing against the spy awkwardly. 

 “Yes, I'm sure you two will have a _lot of fun_ getting out of them.  A pity I can't stay and watch,” the squirrel leered at the pair. 

 Nigel fought to contain a blush that was spreading under his feathers.  Indeed, if Buck kept struggling like that, they'd both end up embarrassing themselves.  But if he didn't, then they'd never get free.  Trapped between a Rockgut and a hard place. 

 "Try not to have _too much fun_ without me, boys,” Red purred.

 “We will track you down, Red,” Nigel promised, giving the rodent a half-hearted glare.

 “I look forward to it. **_Do svidanya_** ,” the squirrel chuckled, saluting the pair before slipping out into the snow. 

 “He's a rather cheeky little bastard, isn't he?” Nigel sighed, turning to look at his fellow captive.

 “Yep.  That's Red for yah.  Always one step ahead of the rest of us,” Buck agreed, resuming his attempts to get free, much to the embarrassment of the spy. 

 ...the end...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do svidanya (Russian meaning: Until we meet again... or Goodbye). Also, there is a follow-up fic to this one. Look forward to “Meet Mr. Red” when our favourite squirrel villain finally gets tracked down by these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is slash and will contain Nigel x Red, Buck x Red, etc. 
> 
> First Clemson, now the Red Squirrel... I just like the furry guys, it seems. This story began while I tried to come up with a song for this little suggested threesome in my music video “Let's Start a Fire” (check it out on youtube under wingedtora)


End file.
